


Click

by BadWolf16



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mind Rape, Minor Violence, Mutilation, Rape, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf16/pseuds/BadWolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Mr. Jefferson descobrisse que Nathan ligou para Max, talvez iria morrer de outra forma, ou pior...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, primeira fic de terror, espero que gostem   
> Boa leitura ^^

Nathan tentava escapar se arrastando no chão, sua tíbia já estava quebrada por conta de uma marretada dada pelo seu agressor. Queria fugir o quanto antes, não aguentava mais esse inferno. Sua canela ardia com a dor insuportável que irradiava do osso quebrado. Jefferson seguia cada um de seus passos com um martelo quase do tamanho de uma cabeça humana. O loiro não se lamentava de nada, sabia que o mais velho odiava quando imploravam, ele apenas se encolhia mais.

\- Por que você está fugindo de mim? - diz o moreno pisando em cima da perna quebrada, ouvindo leves sons de estalos e ossos de arrastando uns nos outros - Nós não éramos parceiros?

\- Ma-mas… A-ainda somos… - gemeu Nathan.

\- Então por que ligou para a Caulfield? - riu Jefferson forçando os ossos mais ainda.

\- Co-como você sabe que eu li-liguei pra ela? - perguntou o loiro se encolhendo por causa da dor.

\- Rastrear a ligação de um telefone é tão fácil! - o moreno ri alto.

O professor soltou a marreta a seu lado, abaixou-se e puxou o adolescente pelos dois braços, forçando-o a ficar de pé. Pressionou o garoto na parede, sustentando-o com sua força, então começou a tirar sua camisa. O loiro se debateu durante alguns segundos, mas como não sabia das intenções do mais velho apenas deixou-se levar. Jefferson começou a tirar as calças de Nathan, havia um tempo que estava querendo aquilo, nunca havia se sentido atraído por homens, mas o loiro, ele era especial. Sempre que o via, sentia vontade de socar aquele rostinho perfeito, não sabia o que era, mas faria hoje e agora.

Quando finalmente conseguiu ter um vislumbre do corpo do mais novo, achou que era a coisa mais sensual que havia visto. Seus músculos bem distribuídos não eram tão evidentes, a pele parecia de porcelana e ao mesmo tempo macia como uma pena, seu rosto estava coberto com lágrimas e suas bochechas coravam conforme olhava para ele.

\- Você me fascina… - diz o professor abaixando seu rosto e cheirando o pescoço de Nathan - Acho fascinante a sua capacidade de ser cínico, agressivo, impulsivo e malvado em uma hora, mas em outra ser doce, inocente e submisso… - um carinho leve é feito no rosto do adolescente.

\- E-eu… Er… C-c-como assim? - Jefferson conseguia sentir os tremeliques do rapaz, afastou-se um pouco e encarou o loiro fundo nos olhos.

\- Irei te mostrar. - ri o professor segundos antes de abrir suas calças e abaixar sua cueca junto, libertando seu membro enrijecido, olhou para o mais novo e viu uma expressão assustada em seu rosto.

Nathan não sabia no que havia se metido, apenas esperava sua sentença chocado demais com tudo que estava acontecendo. O mais velho retirou a boxer do loiro com certa habilidade e puxou as duas pernas deste para cima, colocando seu membro avantajado na entrada rosada de seu parceiro de crimes. Quando o aluno percebeu finalmente o que iria acontecer, não aguentou mais e gritou para o moreno parar, não queria que sua primeira vez fosse assim, não queria desse jeito e nem com essa pessoa.

\- Por favor! N-não faça isso! - gritava Nathan empurrando o homem, forçando os braços para poder sair daquele aperto.

\- Cale essa maldita boca! - então Jefferson desferiu um soco no queixo do rapaz, a sensação foi tão boa e tão satisfatória que, sem mesmo esperar o outro falar mais alguma coisa, deu outro golpe só que em seu olho, então outro, dessa vez em sua bochecha, esse foi tão forte que fez um corte na mesma.

O loiro ficou calado, aqueles socos estavam realmente doendo, latejando e sangrando. Sua face já estava toda vermelha, seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos quase com uma cor de mortos, estavam sem vida.

O professor aceitou o silêncio como um alerta para prosseguir sem mais interrupções. Enfiou seu membro dentro do outro de repente e com força.

Nathan sentiu a dor e uma coisa úmida escorrer de suas partes baixas, deduziu ser sangue. Pensou que, para garantir sua segurança, seria melhor sofrer em silêncio, porém quando o mais velho deu a primeira estocada sua primeira reação foi tentar ao máximo se livrar do outro, doía demais, parecia uma faca em suas entranhas.

\- Não! - dizia empurrando a cabeça de Jefferson para trás, tentando distanciá-lo - Me solta! Socorro! Por favor! Eu imploro!

\- Você sabe que eu odeio quando imploram! - grita o moreno pegando um facão que ficava escondido em um vão entre a parede e sua bancada e distribuiu cortes por todo o corpo do garoto, cortes pequenos, nada exagerado.

Conforme enfiava seu pênis mais fundo em Nathan, os golpes eram mais fortes, causando cortes mais fundos. Um dos machucados foi tão fundo que atingiu uma veia que não parava de sangrar e manchava toda sua camisa e o corpo do loiro. Jefferson descobriu que amava aquilo, ver o sangue escorrendo pelo peito do rapaz, ouvir seus gritos de dor… Então percebeu… Queria mais daquilo. O professor olhou a expressão de horror no rosto do outro, Nathan estava ofegante e largado em seu colo, parecia um boneco, mas ao mesmo tempo um modelo ou ator de filme pornô. Queria tirar alguma reação do rapaz, então deu outra facada em seu estômago, vendo o loiro olhar a barriga em terror e tentar segurar seu intestino que saía pelo corte, essa cena apenas deixou-o mais excitado. Levantou o facão mais uma vez e desferiu várias facada seguidas pelo mesmo lugar por onde saíam as entranhas de sua vítima, enquanto fazia isso, estocava com força sentindo o sangue em seu pênis.

Só parou quando finalmente conseguiu gozar. Levantou a cabeça com o prazer, pressionando as ancas do garoto com suas mãos. Olhou novamente para seu aluno e percebeu que não era possível ele ainda estar vivo. A parte de cima do corpo de Nathan estava caída para o lado, as únicas coisas que ainda prendiam sua parte de baixo eram os músculos de suas costas e sua coluna, os órgãos estavam estraçalhados ou no chão. Jefferson até podia enxergar a ponta de seu membro misturado nas tripas.

O professor finalmente soltou-se do aluno, olhou suas roupas cheias de sangue, depois encarou o corpo no chão e teve uma brilhante ideia. Se arrumou de novo, mas ainda cheio do líquido avermelhado. Andou rapidamente até uma porta que estava escondida, parecia apenas parte da parede, abriu a porta rapidamente tirando o corpo de Rachel, levando até o lado do corpo de Nathan. O corpo da morena estava escondido, pois pretendia tirar mais algumas fotos, mesmo em decomposição aquela garota ainda era bonita. Olhou aquela cena. Perfeita!

Pegou a câmera e… *Click*

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram ??


End file.
